rolltododgefandomcom-20200215-history
How To Play
Wanna play this extraordinary game, but don't have a clue on how? Keep reading! Requirements (Joining A Game): You're going to need: A forum topic already made. Other players to play with you. A GM (Game Master) Rules Roll To Dodge is fairly simple. Players post their actions and the Game Master rolls a die which decides the outcome of the player's actions. Think dungeons and dragons, in a sense. Think of the Game Master as the Director. Maybe the Dealer at a poker table, or the Cheif of a police team. Not doing all the grunt work, but keeping everything flowing smoothly. Lets say a player posts the following action. Lets call the player Phil. His action is; "I bike down the street to the park." After all the other players post their actions as well, the Game Master makes an UpdatePost. In an update post are three things. The outcome of the player's actions, their current status, powers, and location, and game events such as day turning to night, a storm striking, a new major enemy etc. Back to Phil's action. Here is what the GM posts for him. This is in the case of a 1 rolled. Phil 1 You get on your bike and speed down the sidewalk, but hit a rock and fall, bruising your head and scraping your knee. Injuries: Head Bruise (-1 to actions for next 2 turns) Knee Scrape (-1 to leg actions for next 2 turns) Powers: None Location: On sidewalk curb. If a 5 was rolled, the outcome would be much different. Example: Phil 5 You get on your bike and speed down the sidewalk at blazing speeds. You burst across the park and get the bike in the rack, and hop off onto the grass. Injuries: None Powers: None Location: Park. Here is the outcome of the die: 1: Worst Fail Ever; You made the situation a lot worse. 2: Nothing good; you may have gotten hurt and not improved the situation. 3: Meh; You got success but not at the level you hoped for. 4 Success; You got your goal, no more, no less. 5: Super Success; You got your goal big time, and maybe more. 6: Overshot; You did your goal, but overshot it and could've had side effects. The following in italic was typed by user Mouse from Picture Wars forums. Roll to dodge Original concept and rules by Mouse'' Roll to Dodge is a fun game where you play with a group of (6) people. Think Dungeons and Dragons in a sense. You will be placed in a certain scenario, and you (may) be given a certain objective. Now here's the catch, for nearly every action you make, a die will determine the outcome. The numbers on the six sided die are marked as such... 1) Epic fail 2) Kinda fail 3) Kinda success 4) Success 5) Perfect success 6) Overshot For example: Jack wants to jump over a wooden fence. I roll a die and it lands 4. Since a 4 represents normal success, nothing too bad nor too good happens, you just complete your action. Thus, Jack jumps over a wooden fence. Let's say Jack rolled a 1. The outcome would be much different now. Jack tries to jump the wooden fence, but trips over his shoelace and smashes his face through it, breaking his nose. Now what if he rolled a 6? Jack runs as fast as he can to gain the momentum he needs to jump the fence. The momentum is so great that he jumps the fence, but keeps gaining altitude from his jump and doesn't seem to stop. Jack literally jumps across the entire world and lands right back where he started, behind the wooden fence. I'm sure you can get what the rest of the numbers represent. Rules! Only (6) people may play at a time. -This is based on a first come first served basis -If you did not make it in time, I can still add you to the waiting list -I would like to keep this game moving at a good pace, so you will have 2 days max to take your turn or you will be removed from the game and the first person on the waiting list will take your spot -If you have a legitimate excuse for an absence, then your spot will be frozen until you come back. This game will use the declare system. You declare your move, then when everyone's move has been declared, they are all taken, the die is rolled, and results are decided. -I will not post results of the actions until everyone has taken their turn I will only count the first action you post. If you post multiple actions (Jump the fence, then punch the guy in the face), then I will only roll on the "Jump the fence" action. -There will be some exceptions to this rule -Other minor actions may be used with your major action (look around, talk, ect) -Observing your surrounding will not be effected by the die -Talking to NPCs or players will not be effected by the die You may post almost any action you desire -If you want to attempt to harness the power to fly or spontaneuosly grow a third arm, you can do so. -You may not god-mod and ruin the fun for everyone, however. You may kill or be killed by players or your actions -Be weary of what you do, if you attempt to kill another player early in the game and fail, the results can have devastating results -Attempting to do something stupid can lead to a very funny death Certain events can affect your next roll -If you do something with perfect success there may be a chance your roll, or everyone's roll, can be increased by +X amount, or be predetermined -The same can be applied if you have an epic failure, only your roll will have -X amount -If a certain action has an effectiveness on a body part, then any action requiring that body part will be effected (Jack's arms are broken, -3 to any action used by his arms) -The same can have positive attributes'' Understand? Good, now get playing!